


your hand in mine, my eyes on you

by saunatonttu



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Confessions, Festivals, First Kiss, Hector is very Gay as always, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: It wasn't a surprise that Hector had feelings for Eliwood. Everything else that followed it was.





	your hand in mine, my eyes on you

He wasn’t _really_ surprised when the realization hit him. Unsettled perhaps, but not surprised. Anyone that knew Hector’s priorities wouldn’t be either, and from the looks of it, Lyndis already had some idea. The wry smiles she kept shooting his and Eliwood’s way suggested that much.

Ugh, that Lyndis… she was nice enough, but…

When she had figured it out, Hector would never know without asking. He wouldn’t ask, though, because that sort of talk about his… feelings for Eliwood didn’t sit well with him, even if he was usually quick to boast about Eliwood.

However, this was… too personal, in some ways. Like he had discovered something he shouldn’t have discovered and which he couldn’t ignore – an extremely frustrating aspect in his attempts at normal conversation with Eliwood.

 _You love him_ , his mind would whisper.

 _I know that damn well,_ Hector would think as one smile from Eliwood set his heart into a race against an unseen foe.

 

 

The thought of telling Eliwood was as tempting as it was awful. Rejection was one thing, but the resulting strain in their current friendship? Unacceptable, even though Eliwood would insist that they could work it out. Eliwood would be much too conscious of his feelings… because that was how Eliwood was, courteous to a fault even if he acted more free around Hector.

A _lot_ more free, to the point of cheekiness.

Ugh, was it silly to not want to lose that careless cheeky side to something as meaningless as wanting to press kisses over Eliwood’s face and mouth?

Hector thought about that question a lot when the urges came up. It was just meaningless want. And he cared about Eliwood beyond that, right? As things were, this should be enough…

As long as he was healthy and smiling and _safe_ , that would be enough.

 

 

Staying by Eliwood’s side didn’t help his traitorous heart and mind, but what else was there to do? He had made his choice ages ago. He wouldn’t feel at ease if he knew Eliwood was travelling by himself, and he’d never forgive himself if anything should happen to Eliwood.

Lyn would give him slightly disappointed glances on occasion, as if she were saying _what are you doing, Hector_ , but it wasn’t any of her business to begin with. She’d better pay attention to her girlfriend instead. (Florina? The one Pegasus knight that belted out songs once you got her tipsy enough on wine when the older faction of the army wasn’t looking.)

Eliwood, in the meantime, sought out his company almost on instinct, and he was impossible to deny, especially when he wore that sheepish smile and said, “I need a bit of your company, that’s all.” As if he didn’t even know why he needed it so much but was unable to resist the thought.

It went beyond sparring and childish banter, as it always had. Eliwood’s laughter set Hector at peace, and Hector’s crude comments made Eliwood smile wryly as he scolded him while trying to hold in his laughter. They had their bad moments: Hector was insufferable, he knew, and Eliwood’s patience wasn’t as endless as people made it seem.

Hector didn’t mean to be sappy – but Eliwood’s friendship was the greatest gift life had ever given him outside battlefield and Uther.

 

 

Hector had always been the troublemaker out of the two of them, but Eliwood was stubborn when his mind was made up and that could occasionally lead to some funny business.

So when Eliwood told him to sneak out of the camp with him to go to a local village for a festival, Hector knew he didn’t have a chance. Eliwood wasn’t the rebellious type, but perhaps Elbert’s death had…

Hector wouldn’t think about that too much.

“This isn’t like you,” he said when they had already gone, hoods pulled over their heads, and Eliwood’s hand closed around his.  Eliwood looked a little pale, like he had forgotten to eat again, but his eyes burned blue when they looked at Hector.

“Humour me, Hector.” Eliwood’s smile wasn’t as vibrant as in the past, but he was trying. And Hector was weak for him anyway. So, his mouth twisted into a matching grin and the words came out easily.

“You don’t even have to ask, friend.”

 

 

Vibrant colours decorated the village for the festival, though Hector couldn’t tell what the celebration was for nor did he particularly care to find out as he watched Eliwood without the hood to cover his hair, which was bright under the lanterns and other lights.

He was beautiful, of course. Even in his traveller’s cloak, Eliwood was a sight from a fairy tale of some sort with his red hair and blue eyes and freckles that danced along his cheeks. The warm lights around them, producd by magic and flickering flames of fire, hid away the pallid tones of Eliwood’s skin.

Eliwood looked more alive than Hector remembered seeing him since their journey began, and that alone tugged at Hector’s heart much more than any festivity and drink the decorated village had to offer.

“So, why did you bring me here, Eliwood?” he asked over the chatter of people around them, and held onto Eliwood’s hand as the other led them around. Hector’s eyes didn’t stray from Eliwood despite the numerous distracting decorations that were surely meant to be captivating.

Eliwood looked back at him, a flicker of youthful vigour in his eyes, his hand tight around Hector’s wrist. The smile on his lips had Hector’s heart skip a beat as a promise slipped out of Eliwood rather easily, “I’ll tell you later, okay?”

“You’d better. I don’t like when you keep secrets.”

Eliwood’s smile only widened, and Hector easily forgot the thought of Marcus losing his shit when he’d realize Eliwood and Hector were nowhere in the campsite. Not to mention Oswin, but Oswin really ought to be used to it by now.

 

 

Eliwood let go of his wrist eventually, opting to entwine his fingers with Hector’s instead. The long sleeves of their cloaks hid their hands from any curious eyes, but there was no escape for Hector from the feeling of Eliwood’s fingers between his.

Not that he could complain. Eliwood’s hand fit his well enough, and it was warm and nice despite the calluses from wielding a rapier. Or perhaps because of them. Hector liked the reminder that Eliwood was much more than what met the eye.

The music that played at the centre was foreign to Hector’s ears, a little too soft for his liking, but it suited the occasion: Eliwood looked younger, more energetic than he had in some time now, and there was plenty of tender beauty in that.

Hector was no poet, however – though no one would be surprised to find that out. Any soft words that threatened to come to mind were Eliwood’s influence.

Eliwood was saying something, his voice barely audible over all the background noise, but Hector couldn’t hear the words over the stutter of his own heart and the pulse that ran all the way to the fingers that held Eliwood’s.

It might have been a trick played by the flickering lights, but it looked as though Eliwood was blushing.

Hector held those fingers tighter, looking away when Eliwood faltered and glanced at him questioningly. Then, Eliwood’s laughter rang clearer than any musical instrument. There was no strain, no forced strength behind the soft chuckle. And the last of Hector’s concerns flew away at the sound of it, a strange giddiness replacing them.

Yeah, if he was a fool, then so be it.

 

 

The candy apple Eliwood was eating dripped with syrup, and Hector couldn’t help but stare at the way Eliwood’s lips glistened with it. He couldn’t be more obvious about it, but Eliwood’s attention was completely on the apple, brows wrinkled in concentration.

Hector half-heartedly considered taking a bite to startle his friend, but he kind of didn’t need a lecture on his manners now.

Eliwood licked at his lips, and Hector’s wanting heart halted for a long moment. Until Eliwood looked at him with a heavy-lidded gaze and a smile as soft as his hair.

“Want some?” he asked, and it took a moment too long for Hector to realize that he meant the candy apple and not… you know, _himself_.

“…Sure.” Hector leaned in to bite into the syrup-coated apple, pointedly ignoring the mirth on Eliwood’s face. The sweet taste spread in his mouth, a little too strong, but Hector gave a crooked smile at his friend anyway.

“Good, isn’t it?” Eliwood smiled at him before taking a bite of his own again, his hand inching close to wipe the syrup off Hector’s face. His thumb ran over Hector’s lips, swiping them clean. Hector tried and failed to ignore the fluttering that gesture stirred in him.

“Uh-huh.” The agreeable sound was enough for Eliwood, and his eyes crinkled with his smile. For once, no shadow of doubt or worry lingered.

“I know you don’t care for sweet things,” Eliwood said, fondness thick in his voice, “but thank you for indulging me.”

It wasn’t hard being Eliwood’s friend. What was hard was explaining away the way such a simple choice of words made Hector’s heart swell and pound.

 

 

Stands littered across the village center, finding another peaceful corner was hard – not that Eliwood seemed intent on doing so as he was again leading Hector somewhere, occasionally stopping to ask a passerby for something Hector assumed to be directions.

The ghost of Elbert’s death lingered over Eliwood’s face when he caught sight of happy families, of fathers and sons, but Hector held his hand tighter to remind him.

 _You’re not alone_.

Some things spoken words could hardly convey. Good thing was that with Eliwood speaking wasn’t a necessity – now, too, Eliwood got the message, if that grateful (albeit weak) smile suggested anything.

“Did you know,” Eliwood started when they had passed the group of fathers and sons, their hands still pressed together at palms, “my parents used to take me out for festivals when… when I was younger.”

Eliwood’s shoulder collided against Hector’s arm as someone brushed by them, nearly knocking Eliwood down. Hector was just about to yell at the perpetrator, who had scurried away, but Eliwood just tugged him along, continuing like nothing had happened.

“Sometimes father picked me up and put me on his shoulders.” Nostalgia flashed in his eyes and smile, in the tilt of his head as he remembered. “I was a small child.”

“You’re still small now.”

“Hector, shush.” Eliwood gave him a Look, which was effective only occasionally.

“Seriously, I could pick you up on my shoulders-“

“ _Hector_.” Eliwood tried to reach for an angry tone, but his twitching lips betrayed him. Telltale sign of laughter threatening to come. Hector didn’t bother holding his in, and laughed loudly and hard at the face Eliwood was making even as Eliwood pinched hard at the back of his hand.

“I have carried you piggyback plenty of times,” Hector managed between the fits of laugh, “shouldn’t be too hard to take it a step further.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Eliwood’s pout was _magnificent,_ and Hector laughed harder at both it and the challenge Eliwood threw so casually in.

“Oh, now you’re just asking for it, Eliwood. Come here.”

 

 

In the end, Hector was right – having Eliwood ride on his shoulders was only a question of how to get him up there rather than of Hector’s strength.

“Hector… you proved your point. You can let me down now.” Eliwood stayed carefully still on the steady shoulders, his heels pressed at Hector’s sides.

“Nah. This is fine with me. Brings back some memories, y’know?” Though back then Eliwood’s thighs weren’t that close to snapping Hector’s head off, he supposed.

“We’re not kids anymore, Hector,” Eliwood murmured, but didn’t protest as Hector walked to the pointed direction with Eliwood seated on his shoulders. They attracted many confused stares, which Eliwood probably minded but Hector couldn’t give a second thought to it.

“Says the man who suggested we sneak out of the camp,” Hector said, a teasing edge to his voice. “Sounds like something we would have done as kids.”

“I have my reasons,” Eliwood huffed, pinching Hector’s neck. “You’ll see…”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Hector smiled – grinned, really – and tried not to jostle Eliwood around too much despite the temptation.  As fun as startling Eliwood was…

 

 

The colours exploding across the night sky were… beautiful, for the lack of better word in Hector’s vocabulary. Eliwood would no doubt have many more. But just one was enough.

If there was anything that required more than that, it was Eliwood himself.

The illuminating light that fell on Eliwood’s face and hair as he stared at the fireworks blooming across the dark sky… well, Hector knew how nice the look of utter peace and content could be on Eliwood, but he never grew tired of it. It was so rare these days, something was always wrinkling Eliwood’s brow…

Whatever had gotten Eliwood out tonight, it was a good thing, Hector decided.

Hector’s neck ached a little from carrying Eliwood across the village and to this desolate corner of it. More like a lot. But whatever, Eliwood’s mild complaining had been worth it – beat the “mind your manners” rebuttal any time.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Eliwood’s eyes were towards the sky, but his hand holding Hector’s sleeve rather awkwardly. Like something held him back from outright holding his hand right then.

Hector slid his hand over Eliwood’s easily, closing his palm around the cold fingers, and blurted  out a clumsy, “Yes, you are.”

 _That_ got Eliwood to look at him, eyes full of surprise… as far as Hector could tell under the flashing lights that danced across the sky.

“What’s that face for?” Hector asked, feigning irritation to mask the rare embarrassment pooling in his gut. “It’s not like you didn’t know I thought highly of you.”

“Well…” Eliwood’s eyes shone, a peculiar feeling in them, and Hector held his hand tighter when Eliwood continued. “It’s mutual, you know, Hector.”

Eliwood’s fingers gently pushed between Hector’s, curling to squeeze the larger hand. Over the sounds of the fireworks, Eliwood’s voice appeared steady, but the look on his face turned… a little unsure. If Hector read him right. “I admire you… as I have said, there’s no one I depend on more than you.”

Eliwood’s fingers trembled, and Hector squeezed them for silent reassurance as he waited, his own heart tight and embarrassed in his chest.

“It’s not… easy to say this. I thought it would be, after deciding to not keep things locked up after father…” A familiar pain crossed Eliwood’s face and voice, though he pushed it away quickly. Too slow – Hector noticed, and pulled him into one-armed embrace. Not his style to be so affectionate or considerate, as everyone else might say, but…

Everything was for Eliwood.

“Hey.” Hector nosed at Eliwood’s hair, not quite suffocating in the thick red hair yet. “Don’t say one thing and do another immediately.”

Eliwood swallowed thickly, but at least he didn’t seem to be crying. Hector sighed inwardly in relief, just as Eliwood started again, “No… it’s, it’s really fine. I have let that consume me enough.”

An awkward pause. Eliwood swallowed again. Hector’s hand clutched at Eliwood’s travel cloak.

“I’m not very confident you think the same of me, but…” Eliwood raised his head from Hector’s shoulder, and showed his blue eyes. A firework went off, but even those seemed to be dying. Lantern light was distant, but not even the near darkness could hide the nervous look on Eliwood’s face, his lips pursed and eyes hesitant as they kept the contact with Hector’s.

“I worry I might be entirely too fond of you.” Eliwood’s lips relaxed, a slow smile pulling at them. “It’s… ah. A romantic feeling, I should say…”

Hector wasn’t quite sure if he heard right. (Just like when Eliwood had suggested to make a bargain with the pirates for a trip to Valor.)

“…Are you feeling unwell, Eliwood?” Hector fucking _knew_ those were the worst possible words – well, not quite but close enough – to say in reaction to Eliwood’s nervous words, but. Blast. Shit. Every other curse word in existence.

Eliwood’s face didn’t fall noticeably, but his fingers slipped away from between Hector’s. “Ah, shit, wait, I didn’t mean it. Like that. But, are you… are you serious?”

At least no one was around to listen as Hector’s voice rose as his heart sped up at Eliwood’s sort-of confession. Not that… it would particularly matter. It wasn’t like Hector was embarrassed, after all.

“You really…” Eliwood voice tensed before relaxing again, disappointment latching onto his tone like poison. “It’s… I wouldn’t joke about a matter like that, you know. But it’s fine. It’s fine…”

The repeated words, each glummer than the last one, had Hector grimace and reach for Eliwood’s hand again. Like hell he’d let that go. “Hey. Gimme a second here, Eliwood. You know I’m… I don’t process this shit that fast.”

“Right… sorry. I sprung that on you rather suddenly.” Eliwood’s hand shook in Hector’s, and not from the cold. “You can take your time, just… I wanted to tell you, in any case. It’s no good to keep secrets, at this point…”

“I know. I shouldn’t have kept it from you, if you were… if you felt like this the whole time…” Hector trailed off, feeling an odd burn rise to his face. This was not something he could stab his way through, huh.

Bah, to hell with it.

Hector leaned in blindly, trying to find Eliwood’s mouth. It shouldn’t have been hard as the darkness was hardly pitch black, but…

Hector’s lips met with the side of Eliwood’s nose.

Eliwood’s barely held laughter was obvious; Hector could feel his stuttering breath, but he wouldn’t give Eliwood the chance to laugh.

Third attempt brought his lips to Eliwood’s – the second attempt shall not be mentioned – and that brought a smile to Hector’s face.

Eliwood’s laughter stopped before it could truly begin, and his hand gripped Hector’s now. It was as if it had never been cold to begin with.

The candy apple syrup was long gone now, but Hector swore he could taste some, but his mind might be playing tricks on him. Kissing Eliwood itself felt like a grand hallucination.

Hector tugged Eliwood closer, draping his arm over Eliwood’s back and digging his fingers into the brown fabric of the cloak. Eliwood smiled wider than even Hector after the initial surprise passed, his free hand coming up to grip Hector by the shoulder as he returned the kiss. Awkward, tentative, but without any doubts.

One last firework went off in the sky, matching the bursting feeling in Hector’s chest.

 

 

Eliwood’s face was delightfully warm after the kiss(es), Hector found out (by pinching Eliwood’s cheek for almost running out on him before Hector could say anything). Nothing could beat the smile on his face, though, which Hector could only stare, feeling more and more transfixed as they got closer to brighter lit village corners.

“Was that your first kiss?” Eliwood asked. Hector couldn’t tell if he said it with embarrassment or not; Eliwood still looked entirely too happy to leave room for any other emotion.

“You would know if it wasn’t, Eliwood.” But.. that brought up another question. “Was it… your first, too?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Hector?” Eliwood, that little shit, chuckled, and leaned against Hector affectionately if not a little awkwardly.

“…Who was it?” Hector braced himself, an odd petulant feeling flaring up.

Eliwood turned his head away so that Hector couldn’t see it. Hector clutched his hand, kind of nervous now-

“Erik,” said Eliwood simply.

For one long moment, Hector wasn’t sure if he had said _Erik_ or _Erk_. Then it dawned on him, and Hector… well… Hector had never liked Erik.

“Erik? Are… are you serious?” He should have beat him harder when he had the chance…

Eliwood stayed silent for a moment, his fingers squeezing Hector’s, before his gaze went down and bright, amused laughter escaped him. “You should see your face, Hector!”

Hector stopped, forcing Eliwood to stop with him too. “…Wait. Was that…”

“A joke? Of course it was.” Eliwood peered at him, the longer strands of his hair nearly covering his eyes. There was no mistaking that entertainment on his expression. “I wanted to see the kind of face you’d make if I made an outrageous claim like that… and you accepted it so easily.”

“You… Eliwood… you…”

Eliwood almost doubled over from his laughter, which soon devolved into harsh wheezing. “Oh, I think I understand why you love teasing me so much now.”

“That was more disturbing than anything, Eliwood.” The thought was _stilli_ lodged in his head, unfortunately. “I don’t think I’ll sleep tonight with that picture in my mind.”

Eliwood’s wheezing ceased, and he threw Hector a fond look before leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth, his free arm  thrown over Hector’s shoulder. “You poor thing… I guess I’ll do my best to help you forget.”

Hector kissed him on the lips in return. Surprisingly soft, and surprisingly to Hector’s liking. “A couple dozen of kisses will do, I think.”

“Hector, don’t be unreasonable now. We’d be out all night if-“

“Doesn’t have to happen here.” Hector squeezed Eliwood into a hug. “You can pay me back later, too. Works just fine.”

Eliwood’s smile against his lips was much sweeter than any candy apple.

 

 

Returning to camp went slowly as they were both busy laughing and kissing and once again confirming that their feelings were mutual. Hector could hardly believe it, but… it was still easier to swallow than the idea of Eliwood and Erik kissing in some corner when no one else was watching.

It was a joke, but the idea stuck. Damn that Eliwood, although… it was good to see him laugh recklessly again. Hector felt lighter from that sound alone.

It was even worth the scolding Marcus inevitably gave them when they arrived at the camp, which had somehow entered a state of panic when Eliwood nor Hector could be found.

“I truly am sorry, Marcus…” Eliwood said, and managed to look apologetic even through the smile on his face. as he and Hector stood before Marcus and what felt like a group of inquisitioners behind him. “It was, ah, how to put it… a reckless but needed break? It won’t happen again.”

Oswin wasn’t convinced, his disappointed but not surprised face directed at Hector. “It was Lord Hector, wasn’t it? That suggested you go out…”

“Hey now. Eliwood’s quite the adventurer himself-“

Eliwood tried not to laugh, but Hector could see the way his mouth curled. He wouldn’t last long – and Hector’s heart swelled at that.

Marcus gave them both a suspicious look. He knew Eliwood well enough to know Hector wasn’t exactly wrong, but…

“Go to sleep, you two. If we’re to travel again tomorrow, you need your strength, Lord Eliwood.”

Eliwood tried to nod seriously, even as Hector whispered a cheeky “I bet he doesn’t know about Erik” in his ear.

Well, it was a valiant effort to say the least – but in the end Eliwood ended up gripping Hector by the cloak as he laughed so hard he ran out of breath. Who could say anything against something as innocently sweet as that? Even Marcus’s hard face relaxed at the sight of his liege caught in the blaze of youthful joy.

Eliwood’s happiness was (most) everyone’s happiness, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know, these two killed me? I'm writing this from the afterlife


End file.
